All I want for Christmas is you
by GinaGold fan
Summary: Smithy takes Kerry away to Switzerland for Christmas and he has one or two surprises for her. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Kerry blinked slightly as some of the morning light shone through her curtains, causing her to waken. As she came round more she suddenly realised that she was wrapped securely in Smithys arms as he slept on. She felt comfortable and safe being beside him. She smiled slightly as she brushed her finger lightly a long his chin, feeling the fresh stubble scratch her skin.

Although Smithy quite often staid the night at Kerrys' and vice versa, they hadn't actually made love yet. After being violently raped by Gabriel Kent and then miscarrying his baby, Kerry struggled with the idea of intimacy. She could only let herself go so far, and then thoughts and feelings from that horrific night would flood her mind and she couldn't go any further. Smithy had been so kind and understanding. She liked having him around and she liked it when he staid over; it made her feel safe and secure. She just wished she could get over her past and move on, but she just couldn't quite let go.

Kerry laid beside him for a while, just watching him sleeping peacefully. After about ten minutes he began to stir, still holding tightly on to Kerry. Kerry leant forward and kissed him passionately.

"Well that's certainly a nice way to wake up." Smithy commented sleepily once they broke apart.

"Good Morning." Kerry replied with a very large grin.

"We'd better get up; we've got a busy Day ahead of us." Smithy said as he reluctantly pulled himself away from her once he'd seen the time on his watch.

"What time is it?" She asked as she stretched and yawned.

"Just leaving half past six, our flight is at ten." He explained.

Smithy had arranged to take Kerry away for a week in Switzerland on the ski slopes of the Alps. It was his treat so that they could spend their first Christmas together and away from anyone else.

"Do you think the airport is going to be busy?" She asked as she put her dressing gown on over her pyjamas.

Smithy was making his way into the bathroom with a fresh towel; Kerry could hear the water from the shower running.

"It's the Day before Christmas eve, so unfortunately I think it'll be mobbed with people coming or going home for the holidays." He replied as he climbed under the hot spray of water.

"Yeah you're probably right." Kerry said as she also undressed and joined him in the shower.

Smithy smirked and pulled her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head.

"I thought this would be quicker." She replied cheekily to his unspoken, 'and what are you doing in here' look.

After their shower they quickly dressed and Kerry went downstairs to make them breakfast. She made eggs, bacon, toast, fried tomatoes and beans. She put the kettle on and had just finished making the coffee when Smithy came jogging down the stairs.

"What exactly do you do up there? You're worse than a woman." Kerry commented.

"Well I have to do my hair and make an effort for my girl. You should try it sometime." He quickly added at the end as he side stepped from a slap from Kerry.

He laughed as Kerry joined him at the table with their breakfast.

"You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble you know." Smithy commented as he looked down at the feast before him.

"Likewise about the holiday." She replied.

"Well I wanted to make sure that our first Christmas together was special." He said with a very large smile as he gazed lovingly at her.

They sat excitedly chatting about their week ahead. Smithy had so many lovely plans for them; all of which he planned to keep as a surprise for Kerry.

Finally at 8 o'clock they packed the taxi with their suitcases, and huddled together on the backseat as they made their way to Gatwick airport. It took them about an hour to get there with the busy Christmas traffic.

As they got out of the cab, Smithy went to get the case from the back as Kerry paid the driver. Then hand in hand they made their way to the terminal. Once they were through the check points and security they boarded their flight.

Kerry was both excited and very nervous. She hated flying but she was trying not to show Smithy that she was scared. He couldn't help notice though that she had become very quiet and her face looked pale.

"Are you alright Kerry?" He asked as he took her hand.

"Yeah.... Yeah, I'm fine." She stammered.

"Really? Because you don't look it." He replied.

"I'm fine honest; it's just that I don't like flying and I'm rather nervous." She admitted.

"Aw you should have said something sooner." He soothed as he wrapped his arm comfortingly round her shoulders.

She snuggled up closer to him and rested her head on his chest as she heard the whirring of the engines start. The plane rose into the air and Kerry relaxed a little once they were up.

They held each other close for most of the journey whispering into each other's ears about what they were going to do. They fell asleep holding each other for the rest of the journey and were woken by an announcement over the speaker saying they were about to land.

Kerry gripped Smithys' hand nervously as they plane touched the tarmac with a slight bump. Smithy couldn't help but smile, although he did feel sorry for her.

They walked off the plane together and walked towards the air port. They collected their luggage and made their way out into the cold again to get a taxi and travelled to Engelberg. They were staying in a single cabin on the side of a mountain. There was a ski resort about a 5-10 minute walk away and a small village about 20 minutes away.

They arrived at the ski resort at around half past one. They had to check in here and be shown to their cabin by a guide. They walked into the reception and approached the desk where a young woman sat typing at her computer. She looked up when she heard them come in and smiled warmly.

"Hi there, welcome to Alphaven resort." She greeted.

"Hi." Smithy replied with a smile.

"How can I help today?" She asked.

"We have a reservation booked under the name Dale Smith." He explained.

The young woman typed his details into the computer and handed them the key to their cabin.

"You're in cabin number 2953. It's roughly three quarters of a mile up the hill behind us, but I'll get one of guides to help you up." She said as she lifted the receiver of the phone in front of her. She spoke to someone, asking them to come to the reception to collect them.

They didn't have to wait long for someone to arrive. A young guy in his mid to late twenties walked in and approached the young couple.

"Hi there, you must be Mr Smith." He said as he shook Smithys hand.

"Please call me Smithy." Smithy replied politely. "This is my girlfriend Kerry." He introduced.

"Well it's very nice to meet you both. My name is Ben and I'm going to be your guide and ski coach whilst you're here, as well as a point of contact." He explained as he led them outside to a truck.

He helped them with their luggage and then drove them in the direction of their cabin. Kerry was in awe of the beautiful scenery and the fresh smell of snow and mountains. After a couple of minutes, they arrived outside a large wooden cabin. Kerry could smell the pine and loved everything about her surroundings. There wasn't another cabin for quarter of a mile and barely a soul in sight. This was the perfect spot for them; peace, tranquillity, privacy and intimacy. Exactly what they needed.

"Right I'll let you get settled in. There's a phone in the lounge if you need anything, it's linked directly to the reception." Ben said before getting back into his truck.

Kerry looked at Smithy and threw her arms round his neck with an excided scream.

"Oh my God Smithy this is perfect." She squealed.

"Well let's explore the whole cabin, not just the outside." Smithy joked as he led her inside.

Kerry was absolutely speechless at the beauty of what she saw before her.

As Smithy unlocked the door, it opened immediately into the lounge where there was a large open fire at the far end and a couch in front with white furry rug on the floor. There was also a small dining area and kitchen off to the left which over looked the mountains and ski centre. The bedroom was down stairs but was very large, very spacious and had a king size bed in front of a very large window. This was at the back of the cabin and again overlooked the view. There was a staircase in the middle of the cabin that led to a wooden balcony upstairs with a couch and small TV; but the best thing was the French doors that led to the balcony outside.

Kerry couldn't contain herself. Her eyes filled with tears of happiness and she grabbed Smithy and kissed him passionately in a slow embrace.

"I take it you like it then?" He joked once they'd broken apart.

"Like it? Smithy I love it, this is going to be the most magical Christmas ever." She replied before kissing him again.

They spent the rest of the day unpacking and sorting things out. By the time the evening came they were both exhausted and ready to sit and relax. Kerry made them both a mug of hot chocolate and they huddled together on the couch in front of the fire watching the flames. Smithy had his arm wrapped round Kerry tightly and protectively, and she snuggled closer to him. He kissed the top of her head and thought about the events ahead of them. He smiled inwardly as he thought about the surprise he had in store for Kerry. He looked down and saw Kerry had fallen asleep. He turned his attention back to the fire before slowly drifting off himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning they awoke and excitedly got dressed and ready for the day ahead. It was now Christmas Eve and the young couple had planned to go skiing first. They walked down the snowy hillside hand in hand towards the ski resort.

As they approached the wooden buildings and shops they saw their guide Ben walking towards them.

"Good morning. How are we today?" He asked cheerfully.

"We're very well thank you." Kerry replied.

"What have you got planned then?" Ben continued in the same cheerful tone.

"Well we're hoping to go snowboarding this morning; or at least we thought we'd give it a go." Smithy explained with a smile.

"Right ok, well let's get you kitted out then and I'll take you up the slopes." Ben replied. "Have either of you been skiing or snowboarding before?" He asked as he led them to the ski store.

"No I have never tried." Kerry replied earnestly.

"I went once on a school trip, many many years ago. I'm probably going to be very rusty." Smithy added.

Ben gave them the correct protective clothing and then found them a snow board each. Once they were ready he took them to a quiet area on the slope for beginners. Kerry looked nervously around her as she watched some of the other people also on the slopes.

Finally once Ben had shown them how to stand on the board correctly and how to get up again safely if they fell, they began to snow board a little down the slope. Ben went first and made it look easy, too easy for Kerrys liking. Smithy went after him and although he was a little wobbly and lacked style, he managed to go the short distance to the bottom of the small slope without falling. He felt pleasantly surprised with himself and walked back to the top.

"Right sweetheart is your turn next." He said to Kerry.

Kerry looked nervously and reluctantly at him.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I'm not sure Smithy that I'm going to be any good. I'm worried I'm going to fall." She said quietly.

"Don't be daft, I bet you're going to be brilliant. Now go show us what you've got." Smithy said as he held her by the shoulders and smiled at her.

Kerry smiled back at him and took a deep breath; she walked cautiously to the edge of the slope and got onto her board. She felt unstable and quite wobbly but she shuffled forward slightly before losing her balance completely. She fell to the ground with a slight thud, but thankfully nothing was hurt but her pride. She got back up the way Ben had shown her and was determined to do it. She edged forward again and this time she started sliding down the slope. Unfortunately when she began to pick up a bit of speed she lost her confidence and fell again. This time she bruised her arm as she landed in a slight heap at the bottom. Smithy stifled a laugh as he watched her get back up again. He walked down towards her to make sure she was ok.

"Are you alright? You haven't hurt yourself or anything?" Smithy said with a smirk.

"No I'm fine thank you." She replied slightly indignantly.

Smithy headed down the slope again and gained a little in confidence. He still lacked style but his balance was much better. Kerry on the other hand still couldn't get the measure of it and continued to fall.

"Oof." She said as she fell head first into the snow again.

"Are you alright?" Smithy rushed to help her up.

"Um... I think so, I'm just winded." She replied as she tried to catch her breath.

It was getting on for half past twelve in the afternoon and they were both feeling tired.

"What do you say we give it a rest for now and go for a walk into the village?" Smithy suggested.

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Kerry replied after falling for what felt like the one hundredth time.

Ben returned with them to the store and they gave back the equipment before heading outside again. Smithy placed his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the village. They chatted happily and Smithy began to playfully mock Kerrys' lack of balance. She playfully pushed him away and he pushed her back. So in retaliation she grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at him, hitting him in the chest. He then competitively grabbed a handful of snow and aimed it at her but she ducked just in time. As she aimed a third snowball at him, he rugby tackled her into the snow and fell on top of her. She looked up at him and rubbed snow into his face. Briefly distracted Smithy let Kerry up but managed to grab her leg and pulled her back down. They were laughing so much that they could no longer breathe. They sat next to each other for a few minutes holding each other for warmth.

"Come on, I'm absolutely starving and we'll never get there at this rate." Kerry said as she stood up.

Smithy nodded his agreement and began to stand before Kerry pushed him again and ran off. He laughed and ran after her.

It took them 45 minutes to get from the ski resort to the village. It should have only taken 20 at the most. They walked round the small shops and found a sweet little cafe to get their lunch. They both ordered a nice hot drink and some hot food. Kerry watched as Smithy ate his food and thought about how lucky she was to have him and how much she loved him; she just wished she could pluck up enough courage to tell him. Smithy felt the same way about her and he always had done, but again he didn't have enough courage to tell her.

They decided to have a little wander round the local shops and they came across a little market selling local produce. Kerry found a stall selling homemade soaps and bath oils and massage oils. She picked up a soothing lavender massage oil and decided to purchase it to help with her aches and pains. The woman wrapped it in a brown bag and handed it back to Kerry in exchange for money. Smithy had wandered off to look at a couple of stalls further ahead. She continued to walk towards the direction he had said he was going in until she almost literally bumped into him. He had made a couple of purchases of his own. A gorgeous bouquet of flowers and a bottle of local wine.

"These are for you. They're an early Christmas present." He said as he handed Kerry the bouquet.

"Oh Smithy they're beautiful." She said.

"Just like you." He replied as he kissed her on the cheek.

She kissed him back before they began the trek up the hillside to their cabin. When they arrived they felt exhausted. Kerry settled on the couch in front of the warm fire and drifted off to sleep whilst Smithy cooked a romantic meal.

He set the table with candles and had the flowers in a vase in the centre. When the meal was ready he slowly approached Kerry so as not to startle her. She looked very peaceful as she slept on. Smithy slowly stroked her hair and whispered her name.

"Kerry? Kerry? Are you awake?" He said as she began to stir.

"Smithy?" She said groggily.

"Tea's ready. I've cooked us a meal." He said before walking towards the table to begin dishing out the food.

He'd made cannelloni in a red wine sauce with a filling of goats' cheese, roast vegetables and pesto. Kerry looked on in amazement as she took in the sight and smells before her.

"Smithy this looks gorgeous. You've gone to a lot of trouble and you shouldn't have." She said as she sat down.

"I've told you before only the best for the wom... for my girl." He said quickly. He'd nearly told her how he felt but bottled out at the last second. He wasn't sure if Kerry was ready just yet.

Before he sat down to his meal he switched the CD player on and began to play a CD of love songs. He wanted to make their evening as special as possible. As he walked back towards the table the song 'Can't help falling in love with you' began to play.

Kerry watched him lovingly and savoured every second of their evening. The meal was delicious and he'd even gone to the trouble of making pudding, chocolate mousse with a fudge centre. Kerry was pleasantly surprised by Smithys' culinary skills.

"Where did you learn to cook like that?" She asked as she finished the last mouthful of chocolate.

"My Mum taught me. She's a much better cook than I'll ever be but I've picked up one or two of her skills." He replied.

They both did the dishes together, playfully flicking the towel at each other as they went. Finally Kerry ordered Smithy out so she could do the last couple of dishes. He went to sit down on the floor in front of the fire.

Kerry sat next to him once she had finished. As she did so she shifted and arched her back slightly in pain.

"Are you ok?" Smithy asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm ok; it's just my back and shoulders ache from falling." She replied with a slight smile.

"Come here." Smithy said as he started rubbing her shoulders.

Kerry relaxed as Smithys' hands massaged her aching neck; as he increased the pressure on her shoulders, Kerry let out a slight gasp of pleasure as she enjoyed the sensation it gave her. Suddenly Smithy had an idea.

"You know that lavender oil stuff you bought earlier? Do you know where it is?" He asked.

"It's in that little brown paper bag on the table over there." She replied pointing to roughly where she thought the table was. She was feeling so relaxed that she still had her eyes closed. "Why do you want that?"

"Well I can give you a proper massage and this'll help get rid of your aches and pains." He replied.

He knelt down behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Take your top off and your bra." He said as he emptied a small amount of oil into his hands.

She enthusiastically did as she was told and laid flat on her front on the white furry rug in front of the fire. Smithy poured a little more oil directly onto her back before he started to rub it in.

Kerry could feel his hands working up and down her back; his thumbs circled her shoulders and Kerry felt the pain ebb away. She felt him decrease the pressure as he moved back slightly.

"Smithy, I really love you." She whispered.

Smithy bent down and started kissing the bottom of her back, working his way slowly towards her neck.

"I love you too." He whispered in her ear, kissing just below it.

Kerry rolled over onto her back, and looked up at him lovingly. He leant forward and kissed her passionately, running his hands through her soft blonde hair.

She ran her hands down his shirt to the belt of his jeans. She quickly unbuckled it and undid the button and zip of his tight jeans. They sat up still passionately kissing and Kerry pushed Smithys' trousers down over his legs as he started removing hers. She pulled his top over his head so that they were both left wearing nothing but their underwear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately again. She pulled him forwards so that he was on top of her on the floor.

He ran his hand down her cheek and neck, finally caressing her breasts whilst kissing her lips passionately. She writhed in ecstasy at his touch, feeling a tingle of excitement. He continued to move his hand lower over her soft skin, stopping at her lacy knickers. He looked at her expectantly, making sure she was ok with him removing them. She smiled slightly and nodded her head as he pulled them down over her legs. She then did the same to his boxers until there was no longer any material left to separate them.

He moved himself over her properly and she entwined her legs through his. He began to kiss her neck as Kerry arched her back as she felt him push himself completely inside her. He moved his lips over hers and began to kiss her. She felt him raise his body and then push himself inside her again. She gasped as he repeated the movement, running her hands over his bare back. He held her tightly as he made love to her. He ran his hands over her body and through her hair. He moved his kisses back to her neck as she moaned in ecstasy as he raised himself again. The heat of the fire matched the heat of their passion as Smithy rolled over onto his back pulling Kerry on top of him. She kissed up his toned and muscular chest and Smithy stroked her back. He whispered her name until she finally met his lips. He sat up so that he was still inside her but she still had control. This time she raised herself as he held her and slowly pushed herself back down. He raised his chin so that their lips were together once more. He helped raise her again and then pulled her back down as he lay on his back once more. They continued to kiss passionately as Smithy rolled over again.

She kissed a long his jaw line as he breathed heavily against her neck, as once again he thrust in to her. He stroked her cheek and her hair as they lovingly gazed into each other eyes before Smithy grabbed the throw from the sofa, to wrap round them.

Neither spoke for a few minutes as they got their breath back. They laid together on the floor protectively wrapping their arms round each other. Smithy continued to stroke Kerrys' face and hair; and she ran her hand over his arm. He finally knew he had the courage to say what he'd wanted to say for a long time, and knew the time was right.

"Kerry I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else and I always have done. Tonight has been one of the most magical nights of my life and I'm overjoyed that I spent it with you." He whispered into her ear and then kissed her cheek. He was barely awake as he listened to her breathing, but he knew he had to tell her how he felt.

"I love you too Smithy and feel exactly the same way. You've been so wonderful to me over the last few months, even when I probably didn't deserve your support. You've also been very understanding about how I felt about being intimate. I never thought the day would come when I wanted to be intimate with anyone again; but tonight you have made it so special, so romantic and very memorable and I'm glad I could share this with you." She explained. Kerry was also barely awake.

She rested her forehead against his and kissed him. Just before they drifted off to sleep the clock above the mantle piece chimed midnight.

"Merry Christmas Kerry." Smithy whispered.

"Merry Christmas Smithy." She replied before they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sun began to rise and peeped through the large window into the living room. It shone on Kerry and Smithy as they lay together on the floor. Smithy was the first to waken.

He could smell Kerrys' perfume and he felt her hair in between his fingers. He smiled to himself as he remembered what happened last night. He couldn't believe how magical and how special it had all been.

Kerry also began to stir and could feel Smithys' arms round her. She too smiled as she remembered the night before.

"Morning." Smithy whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Good morning handsome." She replied.

"Are you ok this morning?" Smithy asked. He was a little nervous that Kerry might regret the night before.

"I'm absolutely wonderful. Last night was perfect, thank you." She replied a she pushed herself onto her side. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

"Shall we go open our presents?" Smithy suggested as he sat up.

Smithy grabbed his boxers and put them on, whilst Kerry wrapped the blanket round her; then he took her by the hand and walked across to the Christmas tree in the corner. Kerry sat on the small couch beside it and Smithy sat next to her. He passed her his first present to her. A square box wrapped in red wrapping paper and a large gold bow. She pulled the bow off and opened the paper, revealing the box containing a gold chain with a diamond and matching diamond earrings.

"Oh Smithy they're gorgeous." She exclaimed.

"Do you really like them?" He said with a large smile.

"Here I want you to open yours next." She said as she passed him his.

He ripped open the paper and saw the brand new West Ham united top with his name on the back.

"Aw Kerry this is fab thank you so much." He said excitedly before putting it on.

Kerry picked up her next present, a very large box that felt fairly heavy. Once she'd opened the present and taken the box lid off, she lifted out a pair of knee high boots.

"These are the boots I'd seen in that shop a couple of weeks ago." She said.

"Yes I know. I knew how much you liked them. Why don't you try them on?" He suggested.

"Alright, why not?" She replied.

She put her hand into the first boot and pulled the cardboard out before placing her foot into it. Then she went to do the same with the second one. This time however she pulled out a small velvet red box. Smithy stood up and knelt on one knee in front of her, as she opened the box to see an engagement ring.

"Kerry, from the very first moment I saw you I have loved you. You are everything to me, the air I breathe, the light in my life and the stars in my sky. I want to spend every second of the day with you and I want you to know that I will always love you. So will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife, Kerry will you marry me?" He said nervously.

Kerry had tears in her eyes and was fighting to stop them working their way down her face.

"Smithy, you really are the kindest and most gentle man I have ever met. You've helped me and stood by me so much lately, even when you were the last person who should have stuck by me, you were always there. I really love you and I know that when you say you love me that it's coming from your heart. So it would be a pleasure and an honour to become your wife. Yes Smithy I will, I would love to marry you." She replied as she threw her arms around his neck.

He pulled away and kissed her passionately before placing the ring on her finger. He embraced her again and they kissed passionately for a few moments. He sat next to her again and she rested her head on his chest. He couldn't stop smiling as he held Kerry in his arms.

"I can't believe you asked me to marry you." Kerry whispered as she looked at her new ring.

"I can't believe you said yes." He whispered back. He felt as if all of his Christmases had come at once.

"This has been the best Christmas ever. I really am the luckiest girl in the world to have such a wonderful guy like you." She as she looked up at him, a large smile across her face.

"Come on I think it's time we got showered and dressed don't you?" Smithy said as he reluctantly sat up from the comfort of the settee.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'm making the Christmas dinner though since you cooked last night." Kerry replied as she also stood up.

"I'm sure I will allow that. I'll just sit and relax whilst you do all the hard work." He replied cheekily.

Kerry smirked before chasing after him and there laughter could be heard all round as they ran.

They sat peacefully in front of the fire for the rest of the day relaxing. They chatted happily about their future together and made all kind of plans. They decided they wanted to get a new house together so that they could completely start anew. They even discussed how many kids they would have.

"Ok so we're going to live in a detached house with four bedrooms and two bathrooms, a swimming pool and a Jacuzzi...." Kerry laughed when Smithy interrupted.

"Don't forget the porch in the driveway." He added.

"Not forgetting the porch in the driveway. Wait how will we drive the four kids to school in a porch? They'll never fit." Kerry said mischievously.

"Drive? They can walk it'll do them good. People are always complaining that kids don't get enough exercise these days, well there's your solution." Smithy replied. Kerry laughed happily.

"Ok and we're going to have two girls and two boys. What will we call them?" She smiled.

"Um... Xavier, Gemima, Gertrude and....erm... Tom." He said whilst laughing.

"Tom? Could you not think of another outrageous boy's name?" She said almost in stitches.

"Well I liked him he's got potential to become... I dunno, a doctor so I thought I'd be nice and give him a good sensible name." He replied trying to hold back his own laughter.

"Seriously though, have you ever thought about having children?" Kerry asked, her tone becoming a little more serious.

"I never wanted kids and never really wanted to settle down. That was until I met you Kerry. I want everything with you, marriage and kids." He said with a smile.

She sat up slightly and kissed him passionately.

"You'd make a great Dad." She said as she snuggled up closely to him once again.

Smithy looked into the fire and began to yawn.

"Come on, time for bed I think. It's going on for 1 o'clock." He said as he stretched.

"Yeah I agree." Kerry said as she stood up from the comfort and warmth of the fire.

They went into the bedroom and snuggled under the duvet. Kerry had one of Smithys shirts on for warmth and he was wearing nothing but his boxers. She snuggled up closely and he made sure he was holding her tightly as they drifted off to sleep.

They spent the next couple of days practising their snowboarding and skiing. Kerry became much better and didn't fall anymore which she was very glad about, but she was very sad as their holiday together came to a close. The last day was spent buying gifts for friends and family and doing some last minute packing.

They arrived at the airport to take them home and Kerry felt a lot more relaxed this time than she had the time before.

"I wanted to ask if you'll move in with me." Smithy whispered once they were in the air.

"Of course I would love to move in." Kerry replied.

"Excellent. You can decide when but..." He began to say when she cut him off.

"Why don't we just start when we get back? I have enough clothes in the suitcase to last me a couple of days, in which time we can get the rest of my stuff before going back to work." She suggested.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked.

"I want my life with you to start as soon as possible." She replied as she kissed him tenderly but making sure no one else noticed.

"Well if that's what you want then I'm more than happy with it." He smiled.

They landed at Gatwick air port on New Year's Eve. It was a lot quieter than it had been before they left. They got a taxi back to Smithys' flat and Kerry made herself at home. Their holiday had flown by in a happy blur.

As the clocks struck midnight Smithy and Kerry wished each other a happy New Year and kissed as fireworks sounded close by.

They spent the last day of their holiday moving Kerrys' belongings into Smithys' flat and enjoyed looking at things she'd forgotten she owned. That night they collapsed in a heap on the sofa.

"Well I think I need a holiday just to recover from that one." Smithy laughed.

"I agree." Kerry said.

The next morning they were back at work. They hadn't told anyone about their engagement but took the opportunity at the morning briefing.

"Gina at the end of the briefing Kerry and I would like to make an announcement." Smithy whispered to his friend as everyone filed in to the room sleepily.

Gina acknowledged them and continued with the briefing.

"Right everyone that's the end of the briefing but before you go I think Kerry and Smithy have something they want to tell you all." She said once she'd given everyone their postings.

Smithy and Kerry stood in front of their colleagues and began their announcement.

"Whilst we were on holiday Smithy asked me to marry him....." Kerry began

"....and she said yes." Smithy finished.

The relief all cheered and approached their friends giving them hugs and words of congratulations. Everyone was really pleased for them and wished them all the best.

Kerry and Smithy couldn't have been any happier as their New Year and their new life got off to a fantastic start.

**Happy New Year everyone. I wish you all the best for 2009. Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed.**


End file.
